Kiddie Rides
by shantella1987
Summary: It was a normal day at the Lunar Express until a tall man in a suit and a blonde woman make the day a bit more interesting. Oneshot. Complete silliness without a trace of anything serious.


**What's this? Two random stories in two days? Yup!**

 **Believe it or not, this was actually a request from my mother (who I have converted into a Whovian… only fair, she made me a Trekkie). I tried something a bit different with this one and wrote it from a different point of view, but I think it worked out nicely!**

 **As always, I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **(fixed some grammar errors)**

* * *

It had been a pretty routine day at 'The Lunar Express'. Gus had been overseeing the safe operation of the ride all day, helping people get on and off and ensuring everyone was having a safe and fun time. He really enjoyed his job, but rarely had any interesting stories to tell the wife and kids at night. That was all about to change.

It wasn't too unusual to see adults in line. It was against the park's rules for children to be wandering around unescorted. But when he noticed the tall thin man in a suit and a blonde woman in jeans and a pink hooded jumper he knew something was up. There were no children with them, although the man was grinning and laughing like a little boy.

They reached the front of the line.

"Oi, you two. Children only on this ride, if you please." Gus said as pleasantly as possible. Perhaps these two were new to this park and didn't know this was a kiddie ride. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black wallet and flashed a card reading "John Smith: thrill ride tester. Plus one." and proceeded to climb in to the car. It was a ridiculous sight to behold, really. He was more than double the height this ride was designed for, so his knees were folded into his chest. Not like he seemed to care though. He was grinning like an absolute fool.

"Are you _insane_?" The blonde asked shaking her head at the ridiculous sight in front of her, trying to choke down a fit of giggles.

"Ah, c'mon. It'll be fun!" He laughed. She just rolled her eyes.

"When you said you'd be takin' me to an amusement park, I thought there would be great big roller coasters and things, not… not… _kiddie rides_!"

"Rose, this ride has been voted 'Best Ride in the Galaxy' for the last five years! Can you _really_ argue with that?"

"Best ride… if you're ten maybe." She grumbled. The man pouted dramatically at her. Gus shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I really have to keep this ride going; the other train needs to disembark now." He said as kindly as possible. The blonde huffed.

"Right, budge over then." She pushed the man's shoulder a bit and he slid as far over as he could, but there still wasn't that much room. She wedged herself into the little seat, and he wrapped his arm around her to make themselves a bit more comfortable (although it was obvious to everyone that they really fancied each other). The man flashed a bright smile in Gus' direction.

" _Allons-y_ then!" Gus blinked.

"Sorry?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"It's his clever way of saying 'let's go'." Gus nodded absently and flipped the lever. The ride slowly took off through the gate. He sighed watching the two adults ride away. Bit unusual, but if it was their job he supposed it was alright.

The other train rolled in and he helped the kids get off and a new bunch get on. Out of his periphery he saw the train with the adults riding in front roll up. The man was no longer smiling. He looked absolutely disappointed, and it was the blonde's turn to laugh.

"See, I told ya. Only fun if you're a kid."

"But, but… it was voted the best!" He lamented.

"You can't believe _everything_ you read."

"I'll tell you what though… I can _still_ make this fun." a cheeky smile crossed his features. The blonde got a fearful look in her eye as he reached awkwardly in his pocket and pulled out a small cylindrical device. Gus swallowed heavily. Was this a weapon? The train pulled into the boarding area, but before anyone could get out, he pointed the device at the controls as a blue light shone from it along with a shrill whirling sound. The train picked up speed instead of slowing down and they shot away; the sounds of the strange man's laughter still loud in Gus' ears. The other train rolled up and stopped like it was supposed to. Gus hurriedly got everyone out, predicting a crash. But the speeding train showed up again and stopped a safe distance away, with all its occupants laughing their heads off, especially the two adults in front.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you did that!" The blonde declared trying to steady her breathing.

"Weeeeell, you know me! Can't have boring ol kiddie rides, now can we?" He laughed. Kids started running into the empty train, eager to try out the 'improved' ride.

"What's going on here, Gus?" Kate, the park supervisor had walked up without him knowing. Gus swallowed fearfully.

"You see, Kate, I…" Gus stammered, really unsure of what to say.

"Whatever you've done it's brilliant! You should've heard the laughter of those kids!" Kate smiled, "Keep up the great work, Gus!" Kate walked away. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to get a nice raise on his next pay packet. He made sure the kids on the waiting train were seated properly before it too shot away like a rocket. The two adults climbed out of the little car, shot Gus brilliant smiles and small waves before walking away hand-in-hand.


End file.
